Someone to turn to
by Lore-ShipperSister
Summary: Faith finds out that Fred has been cheating and well... who he has been cheating with... you would never expect it.. warnning mild content (some bad words are used)


"Faith by the time you get this, Myself and the kids will be gone. I am sorry I didn't want to do things this way but I had no choice in the matter anymore. Our marriage isn't what it was.. we cant communicate the way we used to anymore. I have decided to move on with my life instead of being trapped in a relationship where there is hostility..and no communication I suggest that you do the same thing

Fred"

I read the note that I found on the table in the kitchen again.. I must have read this a million times by now.. I look at my kids closets... the clothes gone from them... all their cherished belongings gone from the dresser.. everything looking clean because it was with them... I knew that it was the same situation in my room... I buried my head in my hands and let the stress of everything overtake me... I don't know how long I cried for but I felt somewhat better after I did... at least I got that dirty bastard who abused that innocent child... the innies should take care of him... at least they will now since I told them what he was... I hope that they find him just as abused as Rebecca... that poor child.. she is going to need therapy until she is grey in the hairs... I want to call Bosco... no I want to find Bosco and comfort him... I saw the pain in his eyes when he passed me in the house earlier on... Sasha told me about Mikey... I wanted to hold him.. I wanted to hold him until the pain went away.. or at least until it got better...

I pick up my coat and head out the door... I know exactly where he is going to be.. I start walking.. it isn't far from where I live.. the place where we found Mikey's dismembered body... this has got to be killing him... to know that his Brother was defiled so badly... and that over ½ of him is still missing.. I turn the corner and there is Bosco on his knees.. in front of the tape marking off the spot where Ty found his body... he is rocking on his knees and holding himself... like he is afraid that he is going to fall apart.. I get closer and I hear him talking softly to himself..

"It was Cruz who did this to you Mikey.... God.. she is the one who did this to you.. her and that scummy lawyer.. now I only have Ma.. god Mikey.. you know that she is beside herself... you know I have nobody to talk to.... Nobody to talk to anymore... no one who will understand where I am coming from..."

His voice trails off and he collapses on the pavement, his shoulders shaking with his sobs... I have only seen him cry like this once before.. when he showed up on my doorstep and told me everything that had been troubling him... he ended up sleeping in my arms that night... exhausted from all the emotions that he had confessed to me...

Now he needed someone again.. someone to lean on.. someone who knew what he was going though.. I knew what he was feeling... I knew how close he was to his brother.. He jumps as I kneel down beside him and wrap my arms around his body to comfort him.. he look up to see who it is and then realizes that it is me..

"Faith... what are you doing here?"

I couldn't hold it in any longer... I had to tell him.. we needed each other in this time.. of I don't know what to call it.. but we needed to have each other for comfort.

"Bosco... I heard about Mikey.. I knew that you would be here I had to come and find you.." my voice cracked and I lay my head on his shoulder, I felt him hug me and we sat like that for what seemed to be forever.. when we stopped crying in each others arms Bosco looked at me and I saw a frown displayed across his face..

"Faith something else is wrong.. you wouldn't cry that hard just for my brother... I know that you liked him but you didn't really know him.. what happened that has you in this state?"

"Bosco...." I sniffle and he wipes the tears from my eyes "Fred left tonight.. he left me and he took the kids with him.." I show him the note that I had shoved in my pocket before leaving the apartment... "Bosco I feel so alone..."

Bosco read the note and then took me in his arms again.. somehow knowing that in the same way we both felt the same pain of loosing a loved one.. only he thought that mine was worse because I lost my kids too.. He took my hand after I had finished bawling on his shoulder.

"lets go back to my place..."

I let him lead me to his Mustang and I felt the silent tears roll down my face as he drove us back to his place.

Cruz sauntered into the change room looking like the cat who swallowed the canary... she looked at me and smirked and then she looked at Bosco and sent a sympathetic glance his way... and then she came over to me and smiled and in a sweet voice she started talking to me..

"I hear you are alone now... Fred left you... he is gone.. he is with someone else now..."

I haven't told anyone what happened.. I looked to Bosco.. he looked back at me and shrugged his shoulders.. I know that he didn't tell anyone.. we have a sacred bond of trust that exists between us... Cruz had threatened that once before but now that is all in the past... Bosco and I are tighter than ever. Cruz delighted in the look of confusion on my face because she laughed right at me.. I want to reach out and choke that bitch... I have never wanted to hurt someone more than I wanted to hurt her.. I shot her once.. if it hadn't been for the force of her bullet ripping though me that put my aim off I would have killed her... and I would have any regrets about it.

"You want to know how I know don't you?" she purred in my ear... I felt a hand on my shoulder and I knew by its grip that it was Bosco coming to lend me support.. the combination of both of us had deadly consequences against her.

"Because lastnight... He moved into my apartment with the kids.."

I saw red instantly but by some love of God I didn't move...

"How the hell are you going to fit three extra people into your apartment Cruz.. its hardly big enough for you.. and defiantly not big enough for your ego...." Bosco piped up from behind me..

Cruz gave him the dirtiest look I have ever seen coming from her...

"_We_ got a new place.. one where the kids will have their own rooms and there are two bathrooms... one for us and one for them..." she knew about the fight that we had the week previous when Charlie was hogging the bathroom and Em was pissed..

"Oh and Faith..." she purred again.. "Fred and I are celebrating our 6month anniversary tonight.. I don't know how you handled him.. he is such an animal in bed.."

I am shaking with rage now... just shaking... I feel betrayed, angry and hurt all at the same time and on top of that.. the shade of red I am watching now just became 100 shades darker... it is all that is between us is the bench that I am standing on the one side of...

"You are nothing but a deceptive, conniving, manipulative, dirty WHORE!" I lept over the bench and tackled her to the floor.. with one hand around her trachea and the other wailing at her head I threw everything that I had built up at her... I was finding that it was getting harder to hit that bitch.. but that was because Bosco and Sully were pulling me away from her..

"lemme go!! Lemme go!! Damnit Bosco Lemme get that despiteful little slut!"

They wouldn't let me go.. by this time Swersky was in the room and helping Bosco and Sully keep me back from her... I was fighting tooth and nail to get back at her... I wanted to rip her hair out... I wanted to do anything that would cause her pain.. as much pain as I was feeling.. Bosco and Swersky are dragging me into an empty room.. I managed to get a peek at Cruz's face before I left.. there were finger marks around her neck where I was trying to choke her and Read streaks running all over her face from where I was clawing at her..

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT OFFICER?"

Swersky is pissed... I am still seeing red and I cant find my tongue.. thank god Bosco spoke up from behind me..

"Cruz initiated it sir.." and he went on to explain everything that had happened...

"That's it I want her outta here... NOW! She is gone on the next round of transfers she will be lucky if she even keeps her rank when I am done with her"

By now my rage had subsided and I started seeing in normal color again.. I wanted to crawl into a hole.. My husband left me for that... that.. I don't think that there is a word for her... But all this time when he wouldn't touch me... Oh my god... she said six months she has been fucking him... the last time we were together was three months ago.. so that means for another three months we were.... I don't get to finish that thought because my stomach revolts and I rush to grab the garbage can and I just grab the rim when I yak everything that I ate for lunch into it.. just the thought of sharing something that had been in that bitch... I yak again... when I finally get control of my stomach I straighten up to find that both Bosco and Lieu are looking at me with a mixture of Sympathy and puzzlement.. they don't know why I was just sick but I think that they have a clue...

"Allright you two get out on the street...we need you out there... and stay away from Cruz.. that means you too Boscorelli.."

Bosco and I nod our heads and head back to the change room, and then we hit the streets.. I still cant seem to find my voice until about an hour into the tour... Bosco was driving and he turned to me at a red light...

"Faith are you going to be all right?"

I should be asking him the same thing.. his brother just died... and he was still working.. I guess it was his way of dealing with the loss of his brother... to keep busy...but I didn't want to take a vacation day.. I already burned one earlier this week when I was with Rebecca.. I stayed with her at the hospital all night making sure that she was all right.. I wanted to be there if she didn't make it.. just so she wouldn't die alone... but she made it.. and I got that dirty son of a bitch...

"Yeah Boz I will be allright.. I just need sometime away from everyone.. she had to tell me in the locker room.. in front of everybody I have to work with these people Boz... she knows that too.. that is part of the reason that she told me there...."

"Every time you think that she cant get any worse she finds a way of suprsin ya..."

I lookout the window "Yeah tell me about it... what is bothering me is that I haven't even heard from the kids..."

I am worried about them... It isn't normal not to hear from them.. especially after what just happened... with them being uprooted and being placed in another house that they don't know... it is enough to bring tears to my eyes... Bosco reaches over and wipes them away with his thumb as he caresses my cheek... I am so glad that I have him to turn to...

"Faith the kids are going to be allright... you know that Fred wont hurt em.."

I nod my head and blink away the last tear that threatened to spill over my eyes.. I never thought I could hurt so much... I was wrong..

When we pulled into the house at the end of the shift I got out of the RMP and was walking with my head down.. I changed in silence and left.. when I got to the door I saw Cruz look at me and blow me a kiss.. I am too emotionally tired to care what the two bit whore does now...I will take care of her later... Bosco is waiting for me at the door...

"Do you want to crash at my place tonight Faith?"

I am touched... "Nah Bosco... thanks tho.. I wanna go home and sleep in my own bed.. even though it hurts like hell..."

"O.K but at least lemme give you a ride home...."

I looked up into his eyes.. they were pleading with me... I cant say no to him... I don't know why I cant... so I nod my head and he smiles at me... I don't believe this his brother just died and he puts it all aside to help me.. he should be at the wake by now...

We get into his Mustang and he drives me home.. I notice Fred's Truck is parked in our spot, my heart jumps into my throat... I run out of the car and take the stairs two at a time...Bosco, seeing his truck too is close behind me... I burst into the apartment and there is Fred and the kids.. moving the rest of what they left behind out... Em and Charlie are taking posters off the wall... They just turn around and look at me.. and then go back to what they were doing without saying a word to me.. Fred is in our room taking the books off the shelf and putting them into a box. In three strides I am across the room and standing infront of him... he looks up at me and I say nothing.. I just reach back and slap him as hard as I can across the face... his head snaps to the side and he stands up... I am not afraid of him.. I have taken down people larger then him on my own.. Police training is on my side.. Fred just looks at me with no expression in his eyes.. I plant my feet on the floor ready for him to fight back but he just looks at me and moves away

"Don't you walk away from me Fred" he turns around to look at me "How the hell could you do this to me? To the kids? What the hell were you thinking? A relationship without communication? I told you everything that I could without breaching confidentiality! How can you just give up like this?"

He gets a funny look across his face and steps back to me.. I assume a defensive position ready to take him if I need to...

"Faith don't you see? The Kids wanted to come with me... they like Maritza, she is a better mother to those kids than you ever were... they want to be with her.. not you.. as for us.. you killed that when you decided to go back to him! You didn't tell me everything did you Faith... you have been screwing him... I know you have... at least I am happier with her than I was with you.... Goodbye Faith.. things change accept that... I am taking the kids to a place where they will be happier.. and with someone who is going to be a real mother to them like I said the other night to you.. we all gotta do what we gotta do.. and I gotta do this.."

He turned around and left the room calling for the kids as he opened the door.. they opened it and walked out.. I heard the door shut behind them... Bosco came into the room .

"Faith....." I held my hand up.. the tears are streaming down my face in a continuous stream now I cant hide them... I feel completely broken... now she has taken everything from me.. my husband.. well she can have him now I am done with him... she can deal with his bible thumpin ways.. with his drinking.. everything that I had to put up with she can have it now.. but she took my kids.. she brainwashed them into believing that they should love her and not me... I feel so totally empty... my knees give out and I fall to the floor..

"FAITH!"

Bosco is by my side in an instant... he drops to his knees and holds me as I cry helplessly against his shoulder... now we have suffered the same loss... he lost his brother.. I lost my family... but he will never see his brother again.. I will see my family everytime I see that dirty whore..

Bosco helps me to my feet and I collapse on the bed and cry again... he lays beside me and holds me.. I look at him and he is crying too.. we are united in our grief...

"Bosco I have lost everything... my family.. its gone... I am left here all alone.. there is no one left to care for me anymore... oh Bosco..." I relapse into a fit of sobbing again..

Bosco just rocks me and kisses my hair.. his tears fall off his face onto mine where they mingle with the ones falling out of my eyes.

"Faith that isn't true.. I care for you.. I... you haven't lost everything.. you still have me.. Faith I love you...."

I stop sobbing as soon as the words reach my ears.. I turn around and face him.. he is looking at me and we make the connection where we say so much... I look at him right in the eyes... he is sincere.. he isn't just saying that to make me feel better... he loves me... just at that instant I know that now I know the reason why I can't say no to him... I love him back....

"Bosco I love you too..."

"Do you really mean that Faith... that you love me..."

I look into his eyes there is a plea in them that reaches right to my core...I love this man... and it isn't just because Fred just hurt me.. it is because he has been there for me whenever I needed him.. for 12 years he has been my partner... we have shared everything we have shared laughter, tears, frustration, joy and happiness and now I know that I love him... we have a closer relationship than Fred and I ever had.... I may have been sleeping with Fred I may have had his children but I was married to Bosco, even if I didn't wear his ring on my finger... I look at mine and I take the rings off of my left hand.. I place them on the headboard and sigh..

"Yes Bosco I mean it... I love you..."

I take his face in my hands and I kiss him deeply, his arms wrap around me as he moans softly and kisses me back.... We fell asleep wrapped in each others arms. I finally know that I will never be alone as long as I have him. That thought comforts me as I drift into a peaceful sleep in Bosco's arms.


End file.
